sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing for the Mark!
Welcome friends, welcome to our home Sit by the fire and warm up your bones Is it wet outside? Is it cold and dark? Of course it is, you're in Wintermark! Home of the winterfolk, scions of the storm We're hardy and we're practical We're savage but we're tactical And loyal to a fault when your back is up against the wall For the Empire? For the Empire! None more loyal and damn proud of it. We gave it our laws. We gave it the senate. We gave it bloody Skarsind, but let's not dwell on it. Three people! One nation! It sounds confusing, let me give an explanation Three into one, made stronger as a whole From alliance was forged our nation's soul Now it’s said we’re blood-thirsty and that we’re too aggressive. And it’s true, but we’re trying to be a little more progressive Look at Sigvald there, the most civil man that I know It’s been three days since he fucked a War Rhino! You don't get it. I see it in your eyes. But we're seven kinds of special so it comes as no surprise Let me break it down. Take it one by one. And tell you of our people through the medium of song. ####### When the war drums sound And the Empire calls When the banners rise And the axe blow falls Then the nation sings its battle song Ten thousand voices raised as one! SING for the Steinr SING for the Suaq Sing for the Kallavesi and SING FOR THE MARK! ####### Down from the Tundra, out of the snow Where even other Wintermarkers fear to go From Ikka’s Tears to the howling gale of Sy-dan-jaa. Ice walkers. Beast stalkers. Masters of the riddle and the fireside tale. With eyes so sharp and minds so cunning They’ll kill you with the arrow that you never saw coming It’s the suaq! (SUAQ!) Heart of the nation, Born on the ice flows Forgotten more lore than anyone else knows When the storm breaks and the foemen stir You’ll see that real heroes wear fur. ####### When the war drums sound And the Empire calls When the banners rise And the axe blow falls Then the nation sings its battle song Ten thousand voices raised as one! SING for the Steinr SING for the Suaq Sing for the Kallavesi and SING FOR THE MARK! ####### From the marsh and the swamp-lands, they rise They’ll listen to your stories but they’ll tear apart your lies Because wisdom isn’t knowledge Wisdom isn’t guessing Wisdom is interpreting the world so you can understand the lesson They’re the soul of the nation, keepers of the dead Whispering in ears and knowing what’s said With a quiet little word, a gentle nudge, Or an axe to the face if you still won’t budge. KALLAVESI! You want to know you’re skein? You want to know the way? You want to fight clever and not throw your life away? Let me tell you something that a wise man knows You got a problem? Bring it to the crows. ####### Three people, one nation. That’s what I heard I’ve told you of the first two, but where the F***’s the third? Think fast because the end is near We’re gonna need a miracle to see another year We need a wall of iron. We need a wall of spears We need warriors who know no fear. Mail-clad heroes unafraid to die Oh shit what’s that falling from the sky? IT’S THE STEINR! Fist of the nation, dishing out the pain With iron in their hearts and steel in their veins Three people! One nation! Birds of a feather! Hey, Steinr! Better late than never. ####### When the war drums sound And the Empire calls When the banners rise And the axe blow falls Then the nation sings its battle song Ten thousand voices raised as one! SING for the Steinr SING for the Suaq Sing for the Kallavesi and SING FOR THE MARK!